<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eleven's Tasty Treat by isawthewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405014">Eleven's Tasty Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf'>isawthewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CFNM, Consensual Kink, Cumshot, F/M, Masturbation, Preteen, Sexual Experimentation, Showing Off, Small Penis, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, cum on hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has extreme fantasies and luckily Eleven is there to satisfy them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike was an early developer when it came to puberty and sexual interest. He remembered his first sexual dream at age 10. In this dream he found himself in a classroom, nude, surrounded by fully dressed boys and girls. The embarrassment and shame aroused him and made his tiny cock rock hard, this being the first time the girls had seen a boner in person. Though only three inches he proudly displayed his cock to everyone and without stimulating it, pleasure washed over his whole body and he had a dry orgasm in front of the whole class. When he woke up that morning there was a damp spot on his underwear.</p><p>This dream had always been in his mind, though it took two years for him to understand what exactly happened to his body that felt so good. A brief sexual education class informed him of masturbation and that day he rushed home to try it, stripping off completely nude in his bedroom and rubbing his preteen cock in various different ways. He loved having a boner and pressing against it when he was wearing pants, and he found he also loved rubbing it against pillows and cushions and anything soft. It didn't take him long to figure out how to orgasm, and on average he'd last about 5 minutes of stimulation.</p><p>He was keen on experimenting with his body and found that many different things aroused him. He liked pinching his nipples, the slight pain excited him massively. He liked grabbing and squeezing his asscheeks, applying pressure to his extremely sensitive balls made him tremble too. For a child of his age this was extremely adventurous, but he had very high sexual needs and loved to explore himself. He liked sitting cross legged  whilst jerking off and using his free hand to tickle himself on the soles of his feet. He liked running his nails up and down his thighs too. Basically, every part of his body turned him on and he couldn't wait for somebody else to touch him this way. He'd let anyone touch him.</p><p>Mike had always fantasied about jerking off in front of his friends. The dream from two years ago was something he often thought about to help himself orgasm. He liked to think about his friends playing with their own bodies the way he did. He wondered what Lucas' black cock would look like, if it was much bigger. Does Will like his balls squeezed too? He thought about the girls in his class lifting their tops and skirts to help stimulate him. In his mind nothing could be better than showing off your own cock, especially to people who really want to see it. He wasn't sure if he'd watch another guy, however. It was really all about his own satisfaction.</p><p>Life changed forever when Will disappeared and Eleven entered his life. His jerking addiction became much less prominent as extreme events unfolded and the mysterious Eleven entered his life. He was infatuated with the girl instantly, when he slept he dreamed about her. When he was close to her he wanted to reach out and touch her. Mike didn't mind how boyish she looked since boys excited him too. She was the perfect child, androgynous, beautiful and curious. He often got a boner around her which he was able to hide since his cock was tiny, but he loved the idea that Elven could see it. He wanted to teach her everything about his cock, he could spend all day jerking in front of her. Eleven really accelerated his sexual desires, and in these times he began to experiment with penetrating his asshole with fingers and small marker pens.</p><p>Getting close to the girl had helped him take his mind off missing Will, though of course the searching never stopped. Mike's favourite moments where when they'd sit together in the basement inside their blanket forts and talk about the world. Mike had so much to explain to her and sometimes he didn't even know how. During one conversation, Mike and Eleven placed their palms together then intertwined their fingers in order to visualise an explanation. This physical contact sent all the blood in his small body to his cock, and made bulge in his shorts. Eleven had no reason to look down and notice this, so without thinking Mike moved their hands down to it and for the first time his cock was touched, albeit through cloth.</p><p>The girl recoiled at this knowing something was unusual. “Why did you do that?” she asked, looking at the bulge now. Mike shuffled so it was more prominent. His biggest fantasy was coming true, he had a boner in front of a girl and she was looking right at it. His heart was pounding with excitement and nerves. “I... sorry. It's got hard...” he whispered looking down at himself. “Hard?” Eleven questioned, shuffling closer. “What's in there?” she asked curiously, making his cock twitch. “Oh, er... well it's... my penis.” he said the last word like it was a word never to be spoken. His face was red from blushing yet the girl remained mostly unemotional. What was risky and inappropriate for Mike probably wasn't for Eleven. After all, she didn't know right from wrong.</p><p>“Penis? I want to see it.” she stated casually as if asking to see a photo or some other everyday item. Mike's eyes bulged. This was his chance for his dream to come true. “You're not really supposed to. Girl's aren't supposed to see... not until we're adults.” He wished he wasn't saying these words but he had morals after all. He felt like he was breaking the law and he might not get away with it. Eleven's eyebrows focused and without warning she reached her hand back out placed the tip of her index finger on the tip of his cock. “Ah!” Mike jumped, cock spasming. “What?” she asked bluntly, before wrapping more fingers around it and grabbing it as much as she could around the shorts. “You're... your whole hand is on it!” Mike bit his lip as he started to tremble. Was this seriously happening?</p><p>“I want to see it.” she said again, and Mike knew there was no turning back. Having her small hand on it made him lose all control of himself. It was time to expose his cock for the first time. “Okay... but it has to be secret. Don't tell anyone else...” he explained as he began to lower his shorts, and then his y-fronts, until his 3 inch preteen cock popped out, his tight foreskin not fully exposing his head. Eleven smiled at it, swapping her eyeline between the cock and Mike's eyes. He felt like he was going to explode. “Why's it twitching?” she asked him, returning her index finger to the tip. He bolted in pleasure this time feeling himself close to orgasm already. He even started to sweat. Eleven had no idea how exciting this was for him. “It's sensitive! If you touch it, something good happens...” Mike breathed, his hands balled into fists either side of his cock. He was in heaven having it exposed like this.</p><p>“It's tiny and cute!” Eleven commented, pushing her finger in slightly then removing it. “Now there's sticky stuff?” she observed the pre-cum and put her finger to her mouth and licked. “Eleven!” Mike shouted, in total shock. How could she do that so casually? Mike had tasted his own pre-cum and cum plenty of times but this was something different entirely. She smiled at the taste then placed her hands in her lap. Mike couldn't take anymore. “It's hard to explain but when it gets hard like this it has to be rubbed and then stuff comes out and it's the best feeling ever!” he spoke this sentence almost as one word, then gripped his cock with his right hand and began to jerk slowly. “More tasty stuff?” Eleven responded, poking her tongue out. That drove Mike crazy, making him jerk faster.</p><p>Curious, Eleven kept her tongue out and looked directly into the boys eyes. His whole body was trembling and he was moaning softly. This was paradise for him and there was no going back now. Jerking in front of his friend he felt the familiar sensation brewing in his most private regions. “Want to see it all come out?” Mike asked, inhaling. Whatever answer she gave was irrelevant as his balls began to rumble. “Tasty stuff!” she said again with a playful smile, holding out her hands in front of him. “Catch it!” Mike breathed as he began to cum, pushing himself forwards and thrusting towards her hands. The first blob of cum dribbled out, then the second flew forwards into her hands. “It feel so perfect, El!” the boy waliled, his third and fourth shot splashing into her palms.</p><p>Eleven began to giggle like he was squirting her with a water pistol. She had no idea at all how dirty and forbidden this was, but loved watched Mike thrash around in pleasure. He threw his head back, eyes closed and mouth open, panting like a dog after a run. He then let go of his cock completely, put both hands on his hips and thrust his hips back and forth, his preteen cock flapping around wildly letting the last bits of little boy cum spiral into the air wherever they pleased. “So messy.” Eleven commented, doing her best to catch as much of the cum as she could then observing her hands. The white liquid was all over her fingers and palms. Mike rode out the last waves of his orgasm by rotating his hips and making his cock windmill in front of her. Something about his cock being out of control really satisfied him, milking every second he had his cock exposed to her. “That was strange!” she said with a laugh, making Mike laugh too. </p><p>Mike then pulled his underwear and shorts up whilst Eleven sat rather helplessly with cum all over hands. He was so satisfied with what had just happened he no longer cared about anything else. His wildest fantasy had just come true, and if he was lucky he might get to do it again and again. Eleven began licking at her fingers like a thirsty kitten making Mike hard all over again. “Sweet and tasty, want some?” she asked, offering out her hand. The emotional connection they shared had deepened now. He felt like he could do anything around her. Blushing, he leaned forwards and took her finger into his mouth, sucking and licking his own cum off and swallowing. A little ashamed, Mike fell back and rested as Eleven finished cleaning up with her mouth.</p><p>This was the start of something amazing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleven was in the basement, curiously rummaging through boxes and shelves. She was wearing a small white t-shirt and black tights, barefoot. It was early morning and Mike had woken up with a boner. He jerked it for a minute or so before remembering he didn't have to do it alone any more. Rushing downstairs, not before passing his sisters room, he entered the basement and greeted El. They shared a little hug and an awkward kiss on the cheek. She sensed his boner through the jeans he had pulled on.</p><p>“Want to see my tasty stuff again?” Mike asked with a smile. The truth is he was going to show her one way or another, even if she just watched from a distance. Mike's small cock was ready to go, and he had a very exciting idea. Eleven, seeming rather bored, replied “Oh... okay.” Not too enthusiastically, but that didn't matter. Mike hooked his thumbs around his jeans and pulled them down in one motion. Eleven was suddenly interested when she saw what he was wearing underneath. </p><p>Fishnet tights. He had stolen stolen them from his sisters laundry basket and put them on in a rush of horny inspiration. They weren't perfectly tight on him but looked great nonetheless. His tiny boy cock was hard and poking out between the gaps, twitching in anticipation. “Why are you... wearing those?” Eleven raised an eyebrow, moving closer to her lover. She got on her knees to get a better look at his cock. “Dunno... just feels nice?” Mike explained, blushing now. It was the first time he had cross-dressed, though not the first time he had played with Nancy's clothing. “Do they look good on me?” Mike asked.</p><p>El smiled. She began to run her hands up and down his thighs, stroking the fishnets. “Mmm!” Mike liked the contact, his cock wobbling. Just being exposed to her in girls clothing was making his pre-cum leak out, but he kept his hands around his back to allow his young lover full access. “These are girls?” she asked, stroking the lines of the nets. Mike blushed again but as El's delicate little fingers brushed his skin he became more comfortable. “Yeah! But it makes me feel good to wear them, and show you...” he explained sheepishly. El gave a confused look then shrugged.</p><p>“Are you going to make tasty stuff come out? It looks like it's starting to!” She said with a smile, her eyes zeroing on his his soaked foreskin. “Want me to jerk?” Mike asked, moving his right hand around slowly. “Yeah, jerk, Mike! Jerk the silly little thing!” she giggled, sitting down on her butt now, looking up. “Gonna jerk in front of you!” He agreed, gripping his tiny boy cock and getting down to business. “Can you stroke my thighs? It'll really help me...” he didn't look at her as he said this.</p><p>“Sure, Mike.” She said, lifting off her butt but remaining on her knees. She returned to playing with his thighs, tracing the lines of the nets and running her fingers under them. She was now eye level with his cock, and swapped her eyeline between that and his thighs, occasionally looking up at Mike to offer a cute smile. The boy was trembling with excitement, jerking fast then slow then stopping completely to not cum too quickly. He wanted to be in this moment forever, but the more El touched him the closer he got to the end.</p><p>“It feels so perfect...” Mike breathed, suddenly moving his free hand to El's shaved head, cupping it delicately. El flinched a little and then allowed the boy to continue. Cradling her beneath him, he jerked as fast as he could. “It's gonna come out!” He whined girlishly, stroking the back of her bald head. “It feels too nice! All my tasty stuff is gonna burst!” Whining again, he let go of El's head and allowed her to move backwards to prepare herself. She held her hands out in front of his cock, just like the first time. “Nowwww!” was his final warning as his little balls exploded onto her heads, moaning which each thrust forwards.</p><p>“So much tasty stuff!” Eleven giggled, doing her best to catch every spurt. Mike decorated her hands with his seed, and she began to lick at it. “Mmmm!” she hummed as her tongue probed her fingers and palm, trying to get every last drop. “Save some for me!” Mike said as he joined her on the floor and without warning, El slapped her cummy hand onto his face and smothered it all in. Mike's eyes rolled back with pleasure as he stuck his tongue out, loving the humiliation of his face being covered in his own cum. The two giggled to each other as they cleaned each other up. “Kiss, please?” Mike asked with a red face. “Put your lips on mine...” explaining, Mike moved in with closed eyes and Eleven nonchalantly matched him. Their lips pressed for the first time.</p><p>Mike fell in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike masturbating with El was now a daily occurrence. He couldn't get enough of her, and spent all his time away from her thinking about her. It was certainly more than a crush even though she was quite androgynous and not like the girls his friends crushed on. Her lack of head hair would usually turn boys off, he he really liked it, along with her slim frame and long legs. However he was yet to really see her body, having always kept her clothes on when he jerked in front of her. Mike, once again wearing his sisters stolen fishnets and nothing else, moved down to the basement, his small cock hard already.</p><p>“El?” he whispered out, and there she emerged with a smile. “Is it that time again?” she asked cutely, noticing his fishnets again and eyeing his flat chest and nipples. “Please!” he said as he embraced her, cock poking into her tummy as he wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the feeling of her bald head on his cheek. “I can feel it!” she said girlishy, meaning his cock. They both giggled a bit before she took her usual cross-legged position on the carpet and cushions. “You have less clothes than usual.” she said, making him blush. “I know, El. Do you like how I look? Does my body look good in Nancy's tights?” he asked looking down, his cock throbbing. He really loved being on display.</p><p>“Yeah, nice! Nancy has nice tights!” she smiled. The mention of his sisters name on her lips made his cock jump. “She has a nice everything. All her girly clothes are so fashionable and hot...” he explained, his hands at his sides, fingering the holes in the nets. “But El... I.. er...” he wasn't sure how to approach this. She looked at him innocently, her eyes making his heart melt. “Pleasecanyoubenaked” he said very quickly and she twisted her head like a puppy. “What, Mike?” she questioned. “Please... can you be naked?” he found his confidence in his desperation. “Oh. Naked? You want to see my body too?”</p><p>“Please El!” he begged and she smiled, not seeing anything wrong with it. She had nothing to be ashamed of. “Okay.” she stood up and Mike began to shake. She started with her bottoms, a long skirt the boys had found for her. It slid down easily and Mike was surprised to see that she didn't have any panties on. Maybe she didn't like the way they felt? He couldn't get a proper view of her pussy just yet as her legs were closed, but the shape of her thighs and a plumpness in her ass made his head dizzy with lust. Then, she started on her jumper. Casually she removed that too, revealing at last her full nude underage body to Mike. In many ways they were similar, flat chests and skinny. But her skin seemed to radiate, the pinkness of her small nipples was stunning.</p><p>“You're so pretty oh my god! I love your tiny boobs!” in his excitement all his shyness had gone. He couldn't take his eyes of the bald little girl. Being naked to her was common and casual, and though she wasn't supposed to show anyone her private parts it felt normal to her. She liked the way his eyes roamed her body though, so she stood proudly on display for him. “Boobs?” she asked then. Mike smiled. “Your chest. Girls get like, big lumps there. We call them boobs!” he stepped a little closer, placed a hand on her bare thigh and felt his skin melt into hers. “Oh, those. I don't have those. Our chests are the same almost. Will I get boobs one day” she asked, running her hand across her nipples. </p><p>“Maybe! Nancy doesn't have any either, really. Just a little. Every girl is different! My moms are quite small too!” thinking about all the boobs in his family was making his pre-cum leak. Eleven looked down and noticed this. His cock was trembling with desire. “And you like boobs? Does Nancy and your mom show you them?” she questioned curiously. He nodded. “No, family aren't supposed to. But I can look in secret.” without thinking he gripped his cock and began to jerk. He just couldn't help himself anymore. He still had one hand on her thigh, close to her pussy but unable to see it. He would save that final surprise for another day. Eleven leaned forwards suddenly and placed a kiss on his lips.</p><p>He shuddered with delight and knew there was no turning back. Even with the minimal contact on his cock, he was going to cum. “It's gonna come out already!” he warned her, gripping her thigh and pulling her closer. Their bare bodies pressed against each other and Mike began to plant kisses all over her face as she giggled, his cock pressing against her smooth flat stomach. “Make a mess on me, Mike! Feel good for me!” she encouraged as he thrusted his little boy cock against her and began to buckle with pleasure. He sent small blobs of cum into her bellybutton, all the while moaning and kissing as much as he could. She remained quite still, finding amusement in the fact he enjoyed it so much even though she wasn't really doing anything.</p><p>Mike then got to his knees and began licking at the cum on her stomach, dipping into her bellybutton which made her jump. He held her by her sides to keep her still as his tongue made her fidget and squirm. “Nooo!” she let out a giggle, it tickled too much but she knew it made him happy so she endured it. After all, it was no harm really. He stood back up with weak knees and said, “next time, can I bring some of Nancy's clothes down, and dress you up?” he asked, kissing her delicate cheek. “Sure.” she said without any enthusiasm, not understanding the concept much. His fingers ran down her bare spine affectionately.</p><p>“Really love you, Eleven.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time to get Eleven to dress more sexily and the only place Mike hoped to find such clothing was in his sisters room. She was out, he didn't know for how long, but he wasted no time in entering her bedroom and closing the door behind him. His pulse quickened; Nancy had never let him in before and his eyes darted around the teenagers room. It was completely different to his, showing their age and gender differences, but the furniture was all the same and he headed to some drawers across from her bed. Hands lightly shaking he gripped the handle and pulled, only finding a drawer full of rather boring looking gym style socks.</p><p>That was disappointing. He closed it softly and moved one down, pulling more hurriedly this time hoping for something better. At last something sexy. Whilst it was mainly full of tights, including the now clean fishnet tights he had worn in front of El. But besides these he found a series of small, lacey panties. He was instantly attracted to the pink pair, decorated with white lace. They were really small, and knowing Nancy was seriously skinny, Mike wondered if they'd really fit round him. He loved how soft they felt and as he pocketed them and picked up another similar pair, he felt his small cock getting hard. Mike then heard noises from downstairs and panicked, deciding to leave with the two pairs he had got. One for him, one for her.</p><p>Back in his own bedroom, Mike stripped down to nothing, his cock still showing signs of excitement. He stepped his legs into the panties and pulled them up slowly, looking at himself in the mirror the whole time. Seeing his own nude, slim body with girly underwear sent shivers up his spine. He forced his cock into them as it kept growing harder, and admired his own reflection. Then he put his jeans back on and a t-shirt and headed down to the basement. The noises he had heard earlier had long gone and it seemed no one was home. He found Eleven in her usual spot and they hugged each other on arrival, Mike then kissing her right cheek making them both smile stupidly.</p><p>“El, look!” he said excitedly, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down in one motion. His heart raced as he exposed himself to the girl, the pink and white lacey panties fitting him perfectly, and even making his bulge look bigger than it was. El looked down and smiled. “Are those... Nancy's?” she asked as she moved closer to inspect. “Yeah! They're so hot, and they feel so soft. I'm all squeezed in!” he moaned, his hands at his side. “Reach in my jeans pocket, I got some for you too!” and so she did, getting on her knees and revealing the panties, the same lace but in a different colour, red. “Should I wear them?” El asked, looking up at the boy. He bit his lip and nodded. He was trembling.</p><p>Then she pulled her jumper over her head, exposing her bare chest, and pulled her skirt off just as quickly, without shame or awareness. Mike tried not to moan but he failed, making the girl pause. His bulge twitched and she smiled, placing a hand over it and squeezing. “You're so funny, Mike! Your little thing goes all funny when it sees me.” she observed, on her feet fully now. She put a hand on his shoulder for balance as she stepped into Nancy's slutty panties, switching hands for each leg. They were a little loose on her but he didn't mind. “Twirl around for me, so I can see your butt too!” his smile was beaming. It was paradise watching her like this, and being exposed to her too.</p><p>Eleven twirled with a giggle, a number of times, before turning her back to him and sticking her butt out playfully. Her cheeks was firm and Nancy's panties hugged to them, giving her an attractive shape. Mike couldn't help but reach out to feel and El didn't seem to mind. As he groped her butt, enjoying each cheek and feeling the material of the underwear, he slipped his cock free with his other hand and began to jerk himself slowly, knowing he only ever had a few minutes before his balls popped. “You're amazing, El. You're like an angel!” he moaned as he continued to feel her butt, and though she didn't know what an angel was, it made her happy too. She was a stunning child and her body exposed minus the slutty panties was enough to make any man melt.</p><p>“Can I kiss your boobs?” he asked, lowering his head before she could answer and placing his mouth just above her left nipple. They were so tiny and pink and grew at his touch. “Do anything you want, Mike.” she said softly, putting her hands on his shoulders again as he continued to explore her undeveloped body. He kissed twice before putting his tongue out and placing it right onto her nipple, smiling as she jumped slightly. He twirled his tongue around it before moving across to the other, still jerking himself when suddenly El reached out and took his miniature cock into her hand. No force on Earth could stop him from cumming, and he thrashed his head back and whined out girlishly, finding just enough time to hook a finger into her panties and open them.</p><p>He pushed her hand away roughly in a rush and pointed it into Nancy's panties as his cum began to pour out onto her smooth pubic bone skin. “Ah, Mike! Don't make a mess there!” El whined and tried to move back, but Mike, moaning even louder, held her still and filled her panties with his cum. “It's too hot! Your boobs are so perfect and Nancy's panties are so soft!” he whined in his defence, shaking and shuddering into her, wrapping his arms around her frame so she couldn't move an inch. “El... El...” he breathed as his orgasm slowed, just a few last hard thrusts onto her to get the last drops out, his head now resting on her shoulder, turned slightly to moan and kiss into her neck. “Feels weird!” she complained again but he didn't care, he was in total bliss.</p><p>“Nancy's underwear made all that mess come out?! I wonder what she'd think!” El said as Mike finally let go and she stepped back, squirming at the cum running down onto her cunt. “That was the best one yet!” catching his breath, he tucked his softening cock into his panties and reached out to hold her hands. She wasn't really sure what to do now, so she just looked into his eyes, which always made his heart beat fast and his stomach flutter. For the first time Mike felt a bit guilty, and he knew he shouldn't have slapped her hand away. “Sorry, El, it was too much... I couldn't control myself...” he gave her hands a reassuring squeeze and put his forehead onto hers. She pushed her lips out and they met. </p><p>“What will you do with the messy underwear?” she asked curiously. “I'll just have to wash them. Nancy can't ever know. Also... her wearing them after what you and I have just done... that's really exciting!” he smiled and kissed her lips again. Clueless, El kissed back, appearing to agree. They then moved into the blanket fort and spent an hour or so cuddling and hand holding, in nothing but his sisters underwear. His hands would roam her body freely, his fingertips always finding their way to her nipples. He was completely obsessed with her, but still had dreams where he would share her body with the other boys.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>